


~21 Different Kisses with 21 Different Haikyuu Boys~

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Earlobe Kiss, Eskimo Kiss, French Kiss, Gen, Get married you little shits, I think-, Like-, P e c k, Peck kiss, Spider-Man Kiss, Teaser Kiss, U3U, Vampire kiss, Well - Freeform, air kiss, e r e c t i o n, forehead kiss, hand kiss, idk - Freeform, im so sorry-, its pretty short, kinda s e g g s y, neck kiss, o3o, these are so shitty i swear-, they're all gonna be pretty short tbh, they're all pretty short-, they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: 21 different kisses including 21 different Haikyuu boys!!More popular characters may not be in here tbh-So don't expect to see Kei Tsukishima, Kageyama, Suga, Oikawa, etc. (they're not in here-)It's more for characters like Ittetsu Takeda, Kentaro Kyotani, Kanji Koganegawa, Hisashi Kinoshita, etc.(They are in here-)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	1. [Forehead Kiss] ~ [Takanobu Aone]

**Author's Note:**

> Istg this is going to take me ages.

You were walking through the hallways, looking for your boyfriend.

He had told you to wait by the gym, but you couldn't find him. Until you looked **INSIDE** when you heard a loud slam. Seeing your boyfriend fall back to the ground swiftly, you smiled and sat on the bleachers. Aone loved seeing you watch the teams practice, it made him feel stronger. So when he almost missed a block, immediately Kogane came to help and the iron wall was complete. 

Cheering from the bleachers, the team smiled and greeted you. "[Y/n]-San!!" Kogane yelled out, running to hug you excitedly as the majority of the team went to go get some water. As the angry bird lookalike went to go get a drink, you were met with very familiar chocolate brown eyes and snowy-white hair. 

"Hello, [Y/n]."

"Hello to you too, Taka."

His serious face melted away slowly and he smiled softly at you with a nod. "How was your day?" He asked, using the towel around his shoulders to wipe the sweat off his face. You put your hand up and flipped it side to side slightly a few times. "Eh, it was good." You responded, putting your hand down and fixing your sleeve. Aone nodded, sitting down on the floor, leaning his back against the side of the bleachers as you invited yourself to sit in between his legs, nice and snug. 

He didn't mind it at all. Aone actually invited the warm feeling and instinctively wrapped his arms around you while placing his chin on your head comfortably. He suddenly felt very tired...starting to lean into you. The team snickered as they watched part of their iron wall melt and start falling asleep. 

Soon enough you had a very heavy man asleep around you. Since he was leaning against the side of the bleachers, he didn't fall on you and just fell asleep with you in his lap.

There were many pictures taken.

===

Takanobu was awakened with a warm feeling on his head which he slightly leaned into. Wait, when did he fall asleep? And why was his head in your lap? Cracking his eyes open, he was met with you smiling warmly at him, a hand raking through his short hair and fixing some in the front. 

"Good morning Taka." 

He yawned and went to stretch, only for his body to get more comfortable and just move to lay his head more comfortably on your legs. "...mhm.." He grumbled, not wanting to get up from your lap. Leaning down, you kissed his forehead and smiled. 

_"I love you, you big baby."_


	2. [Eskimo Kiss] ~ [Ittetsu Takeda]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this because I accidentally deleted the draft that took me like an hour to make-

===

Ittetsu Takeda.

Your beloved husband.

[Y/n] Takeda.

His beloved lover.

You sometimes wished you two hadn't gotten married in December. You swore **Hell** would freeze over in this weather. Yet, Takeda wanted to go ice-skating with you on your 5th anniversary. How could you say no? He was too precious and had found a rink that wasn't too full or far away. 

So here you two were, walking down the street while it was snowing. You had your winter coat on, a pair of gloves, a scarf, a beanie, fuzzy boots, warm pants, and even some earmuffs on. Your husband miracley only had a winter coat, some gloves, and earmuffs on. "Tetsuuuu" You whined out, burying your face into your scarf to keep you at least a bit warmer. He turned to look at you, glasses already fogged over. "Yes, love?" He responded, grabbing your hand and stuffing it in his own pocket as he intertwined fingers with yours.

"It's cold..." 

He chuckled and stopped walking, grabbing you by the shoulders and pressing his forehead to yours. Smiling, he rubbed noses with you, efficiently making your face heat up. "Better?" He said, placing a kiss on the tip of your nose. You nodded and happily walked with him to the rink.

Maybe the cold wasn't too bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short istg plz don't hurt me-


	3. [Spiderman Kiss] ~ [Kanji Koganegawa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*insert Spider-Man theme song here*_

===

You were very confused about what you were looking at. 

You had brought your boyfriend, Kanji, to the rock climbing competition. And now, he was currently sliding down the rope upside down like Spider-Man. As he lowered himself, you placed a hand on your hips as you watched him stop when he was eye to eye with you. "Isn't this cool!?" He said happily, grinning widely. You were dating an idiot.

_**Lightbulb~** _

Smirking, you grabbed his face and lowered him just a bit lower so you could place your lips on his. Letting out a small yelp, Kogane's eyes went wide. You kissed him passionately, Kanji happily kissing back. Tugging on his lip, you pulled away. His face was bright red and suddenly, he slipped.

"OH SHIT!!" He yelled out, falling to the floor with a clank of the harness around him. "Ooo...that's gotta hurt..." You said quietly with a giggle, squatting to your boyfriend's level. "You okay Kanji?" You asked, poking his forehead with your index finger. His smile widened and his cheeks turned a rosy pink. 

"You kissed me!!"

"No really-" You responded, helping the tall man to his feet as he nuzzled you. "I love you so much [Y/n]!!!" He said excitedly, kissing all over your face happily. You laughed in response and smiled.

"Love you too Kanji."

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOMENASAI- 
> 
> I'M TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONG I SWEAR-
> 
> (probably gonna re-write any short chapters-)


	4. [Hand Kiss] ~ [Wakatoshi Ushijima]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gentleman~_

===

Here you were, nervous as hell as the crowd awaited you.

Yes, you were getting married today. To the one and only Wakatoshi Ushijima. You straightened your outfit once more before taking a breath and letting the doors open. There he was, standing on the stage ready for you. Ushijima stared in awe as he watched you walk down the aisle with your bouquet of flowers. You looked gorgeous. And you were all his. 

"Close your mouth WakaWaka-kun, you're gonna catch flies." 

Wakatoshi glared at the red-head beside him and shut his mouth slightly. Satori giggled and stuck his tongue out playfully, pretending he hadn't done anything. When the groom finally turned his head back around to look at you, you were nothing but a few feet away. He could reach out and pull you close if he wanted. But, he had to keep still for just a _bit_ longer.

As you finally stepped onto the platform, you couldn't keep the smile back. The priest (is that right?) let everyone settle down before he opened his book and started to read from it.

"You look amazing."

Snapping out of reality, you blushed at your soon-to-be husband's words. 

"You don't look too bad yourself, Toshi." You teased as he let out a chuckle. "Why thank you." He said, taking a step forward with you. Then, the most adorable thing happened. A Doberman was let out (I love Doberman's leave me alone), who gracefully walked down the aisle with a bowtie and a pillow strapped to his back. When he reached the two of you, he bent his head down and revealed the rings. Giggling, you bent down to a squat and took the rings, giving the dog a nice pet.

As you stood back up, you handed the ring to Wakatoshi who smiled. "Exchange rings." The priest(?) said as the two of you placed the rings on each other's fingers. Before you could take your hand away, Toshi took your hand and placed a gentle kiss on it with a smile. "You may kiss now." And that's exactly what happened. The two of you exchanged a sweet kiss as the crowd cheered loudly.

===

"You guys ready?!" You yelled out, waving the bouquet around.

All the people that were participating cheered in agreement. 

"Alright!! Here goes!!" You said as you tossed the bouquet behind you, quickly turning around to see who would catch it. To your surprise, Tendo was the one who caught the bouquet. It literally landed in his lap as he watched you throw the bouquet. "Wha-" He said, picking the flowers up with a confused expression. Laughing, you shook your head. 

That was going to be an interesting wedding to go to.


	5. [Cheek Kiss] ~ [Morisuke Yaku]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This child is 1,66 (5'4 ish) istg-

===

You had no idea how the hell you had gotten into this position. 

You were being circled by Lev when you had decided on visiting your boyfriend, Yaku, while he was in practice. "You're so cute!! Are you Yaku-san's lover?!" He said, following you everywhere like a puppy. Trying to escape him, you ran behind Yaku who was quite confused until he saw Lev running towards him. 

Ah.

Standing tall (not really tho lmao-), he stared Lev down until the half-Russian stopped in his tracks. Laughing nervously, the tall male ran off someplace else in fear. 

"Thank you, Mori." You said, sighing in relief as Yaku turned around with a grin. "No problem! Now, just here to watch the team practice?" Shrugging you kissed his cheek which left him with a rosy tint on his cheeks. "I'm here to watch **you** play most of all." You said with a smile as he sheepishly giggled back.

"W-Well, I''ll do my best!!"

"Yaku-san!! You stuttered!!" Lev yelled out, already running from the smaller male. "THE HELL YOU SAY?!?" Yaku yelled back, darting like a bullet after Lev which you only laughed at. 

You really did love the small libero.

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me I've never really written Yaku fics before-


	6. [Lipstick Kiss] ~ [Asahi Azumane]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a big baby istg-

===

Ah yes, Lipstick.

Your worst enemy.

You got it absolutely everywhere-

"HAH! I did it!!" You yelled out, successful in putting on the bright red substance on your lips. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you nodded to yourself. "Not too bad...looks pretty good." You said to yourself, cleaning a bit off the edges. Immediately you noticed that it stained your finger and you had to scrub furiously to get it off.

Then a plan appeared...

===

"Asahiiiiiiii!!!" You whined out from the bathroom as you heard the front door close and lock. "Yes, pumpkin?" He asked as he basically teleported from the living room to the bathroom. When you heard him at the door, you turned to him with a smile. "I got lipstick on!!" You said proudly, waving around the stick of color in your hand. Smiling, he chuckled. "You look very nice. Any important reason?" He teased, walking up to you.

Giggling, you put the lipstick down and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Just to kiss you is all." You said before locking lips with the wing spiker. The kiss lasted several seconds before pulling back. You stifled a laugh as you turned your face away. "What?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Just look in the mirror, love." You giggled out, snickering to yourself. Raising an eyebrow, your boyfriend did as he was told.

Oh shit-

He stared in awe at the smudged lipstick you left on his lips, wiping some off with his thumb. "Geez, this stuff doesn't want to come off..." He grumbled as he wiped at the substance. Not being able to control yourself, you burst out in laughter at him, remembering how long it took you to just wipe it off your finger.

"What the heck?! It won't come off!!" The tall male exclaimed, furiously scrubbing his face with a towel.

He was definitely going to get you back for that.

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this one ngl-


	7. [Neck Kiss] ~ [Hajime Iwaizumi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kith kith

===

"Hajime!!" 

You were giggling and trying to push your boyfriend away as he kissed your neck over and over again.

"I'm trying to study!!" You exclaimed as he hummed out with a laugh. "Nah, I'm busy." He mumbled, going back to kiss every part of your neck. 

"Get off!!" You said laughing loudly as he tickled the sides of your stomach. "C'mon, you've been studying all day! Pay attention to me for a while won't you?" He whined out, continuing to tickle and kiss you. "Okay okay!!" You said loudly as he stopped tickling you and wrapped his arms around your waist instead. "Finally." And with that, he pulled you up and to bed. "Now, I'm in need of some cuddles since you've ignored me for 3 hours over some stupid books."

"Love you too Hajime."

===

**Payback.**

Here you were, sitting on the bleachers at your boyfriend's volleyball practice. You weren't going to easily forget his taunting and neck kisses.

"[Y/n]-chan!!" Oikawa said happily, skipping over to you and squeezing you tight. "Iwa-Chan!! Your lovely lover's here!~" He cooed out, wrapping an arm around you and presenting you to the team. Specifically, Hajime.

"I swear if you don't get your hands off [Y/n]," 

Quickly, Toru darted away, leaving Iwaizumi to walk up to you. Any trace of a scowl was gone and replaced with a soft smile. "Welcome to volleyball practice." He joked, using his arm to gesture to the rest of the team practicing. 

You smiled and giggled. "Team seems like they're working hard. How are you doing?" You asked, sitting down onto the bench. Hajime sat besides you and watched the team practice. "I'm doing alright. How about you? What are you doing in the sweaty gym?" He asked. You laughed and shook your head. "Am I not allowed to accompany my boyfriend and his team as they practice? You asked back, flashing a sly grin at him. Sighing he rested his body backwards and closed his eyes.

"OH SHIT!" You exclaimed, getting up quickly. Iwaizumi immediately got concerned and questioned you. "I left the door open!!" You said worriedly, heading over to the doors. Laughing, Hajime nodded and hugged you before you went. "Be safe." "I will."

Then he turned around and started walking back to practice. 

Big mistake.

You turned on your heal and pulled down the back of his shirt with your fingers a you planted a kiss on his neck. Right where you knew you would get a reaction. Letting out a small yelp and turning bright red, Hajime turned around quickly only to see you holding up a peace sign as you ran outside.

"PAYBACK!!!"


	8. [Teaser Kiss] ~ [Kōtarō Bokuto]

===

"Babe."

"....."

"Baaabe."

"....."

"Baaaaaaaaaaaabe."

"....."

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB-"

"WHAT."

Your head whipped around to look at the black and white-haired male who was whining from the bed. "What is so important Kōtarō?!" You answered back, shooting a glare his way. Letting out another whine, your boyfriend lifted his head up and pouted. "Come to beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" He cried out, making grabby hands as you shook your head and faced back towards your laptop.

Yes, it was 12:48 AM. 

Yes, it was a Monday.

Yes, you hadn't slept all day.

But there was a very important test scheduled that afternoon! You had to finish up your assignments and study a bit! You heard shuffling from the bed but ignored it. That is, until your boyfriend decided to push your chair back slightly and sit in your lap. "Kōtarō." You warned. He hummed and kissed the tip of your nose. Shocked, you went to say something, only to be cut off with a kiss on your cheek. 

Then on the corner of your mouth.

Your forehead.

Your temple.

It continued and you tried to kiss him on the lips but he would always dash to kiss someplace else. You were starting to get quite annoyed as your boyfriend would refuse to kiss you properly. "You little shit. You're teasing me arent you?" You said, voice in a dangerous tone. Bokuto simply hummed and continued his teasy kisses. 

Then, he suddenly stopped and got off your lap, walking away, but was stopped when you pulled him by the arm and kissed him passionately. 

He would thank Kuroo for the idea tomorrow. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that all of these are probably gonna be short. :3


	9. [Earlobe Kiss] ~ [Lev Haiba]

===

Lev was currently crouched down in front of the TV eagerly watching some old cartoons from his childhood that he was able to find. You were sprawled on the floor next to him, bored out of your mind. "Levyyyy" You whined out, only to be shushed by the half-Russian. Groaning, you laid face-down on the floor. When Lev was watching TV, it was almost impossible to get his eyes off the screen.

Then you remembered something you saw in a show.

Getting up, you laid your head on Lev's shoulder and rubbed your head against the side of his head. Then when you felt his ear, you turned your head towards it and started suckling on the tip of it. Experimenting, you slightly tugged on it. It was elastic-y and tasted kinda sweet, due to Lev just getting out of the shower. Reaching over to the other side of his head, you made sure he wouldn't move as you suckled and licked behind his ear too, earning a loud yelp from the silver-haired male.

After quite the struggle, he was able to pull you off with a dark blush on his face as he covered his ears. "[Y-Y/n]!!" He squealed out, clearly embarrassed and flustered.

"What?" You said innocently, acting as if you hadn't done anything.

"You know what you did!!"

Laughing, you shook your head and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go shower. Have fun watching your cartoons!" You said sweetly, walking towards the bathroom and leaving Lev alone in the living room with a rock hard erection.

"Goddamnit!!" 

===


	10. [Peck o3o] ~ [Daichi Sawamura]

===

The nationals.

Karasuno had finally made it to the nationals.

The whole team was vibrating with excitement and nervousness. This was their dream and they had worked so hard for it. Your boyfriend especially had worked so hard as their captain to train and help out the team to make sure they were in top shape. And this was no exception. 

"Alright!! Go ahead and stretch for a bit while everything gets set up!!" 

Daichi clapped his hands together and the team all agreed in unison. 

As the team warmed up, the other team walked in, making their presence known. Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya immediately going over to try and intimidate the other team. You smiled at their antics and quickly made your way down to the doors before tapping Takeda on the shoulder. "Hey! Could you get Daichi over here? Tell him it's [Y/n]." You asked as the teacher nodded and called the captain over.

Daichi soon came jogging over with a smile as he greeted you. "Well, what a surprise." He said, hugging you and nuzzling into your hair. "Hello to you Mr. Sawamura." You joked, wrapping your arms around his neck as his settled at your waist. You two chatted for a good five minutes before Ukai gestured to him to come over for the line-up. Nodding, you pecked his lips and wished him good luck. He quickly kissed the top of your head before smiling and jogging over to the court.

You heard a groan from Tanaka and a whine from Noya as your boyfriend lined up. Being next to each other, they made kissy faces at each other and stuck their tongues out at their captain. "Lucky...." Tanaka muttered out as he bowed to the other team as they did the same.

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad
> 
> Gomenasai-


	11. [Vampire Kiss] ~ [Ryūnosuke Tanaka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is slightly s e g g s y
> 
> just a b i t
> 
> Nothing too wild 0>0

===

"Hey, guys!! Have you seen Tanaka and [Y/n]??"

Everyone was currently leaving the gym as their practice had just ended. "Probably already left." Ennoshita said with a shrug, walking out with Narita and Kinoshita. Noya groaned and dragged himself out the doors. "Man!! We were supposed to walk home today!!" He yelled out as Daichi finally closed the gym doors.

"Ryū....they already left..." You murmured out as you felt your boyfriend nipping at your exposed neck. All you heard was a soft hum as he trailed his lips to where your shoulder started and licked the area. "Ryū..." He covered your mouth with his hand and pushed your head aside a bit before he bit down into your skin, earning a yelp from you. You could feel his canines dig into your skin.

He definitely drew blood.

As he removed his hand, he leaned up to kiss you. You could still taste the blood on his lips. You made sure he would clean the wound up later. 

Extra!!:

"Sorry......"

You rubbed your boyfriend's back as he kissed the wound he had made earlier. "Pull that shit again and I'll make sure your balls are broken." You warned him, gripping his arm a bit tighter than he usually would. He nodded quietly as his string of apologies continued.

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute shit but e h-


	12. [French Kiss] ~ [Kentarō Kyōtani]

===

"The hell?!? Slow down!!"

'Mad Dog' was currently being dragged out of the gym by his beloved [Y/n] since he had promised on having a lazy day with his said beloved. No one really understood how Kentarō **fucking** Kyōtani was able to fall for and become [Y/n]'s boyfriend. You, on the other hand, knew exactly why you fell for the angry looking boy. 

His confession.

He had quite politely asked you to come with him and led you to a tree quite far away from the school. No one could see what was happening or hear you two. What came next was absolutely adorable.

"So...If it's alright with you, I'd like to confess my feelings. Is that alright?" He asked you, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he looked at you for permission. Nodding, you smiled and listened. As he poured his heart out, you couldn't help the giddy feeling in your heart. "...A-and I'd like to be your boyfriend." He paused before his eyes widened slightly. Waving his hands around in front of himself, he stepped slightly backward. "Only if you'd allow it! I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything!! I know I can be quite intimidating to others but I hope you can see past that an-"

Not being able to hold back, you started laughing making the blond pause in his speech and movements. "Oi!! What're you laughing at?!?" He questioned out, clearly flustered and quite confused. "No no!! I'm not laughing at you or anything!! It just- I never expected you to be so polite. You seem like the type of guy who would do whatever you want whenever you want. Like back in high school when you spiked the ball while pushing your teammate over?" Realizing your mistake in words, now you were the one to wave your hands around.

"Ah!! No offense or anything!! I think you're awesome and would love to have you as a boyfriend- shit....O-only if you really want to be that is!!" You stuttered out, deflating and looking away in defeat. Kentarō shook his head and for once, he was smiling.

"Hey, look at me."

You hesitantly followed his directions and blushed at the sight you were met with. His face looked relaxed with a beautiful smile on his face as his eyes resembled honey instead of a sharp yellow. "Will you really allow me to be your boyfriend?" He asked nervously, hesitantly getting closer to you. You nodded and smiled at him. Before you knew it, your lips were pieced together with his in a passionate kiss.

Nervous and worried, the blond pulled back with a wobbly grin. "You sure about this?" "Of course. Now kiss me, will you?" You said, wrapping your arms around his neck as he nodded and leaned back in. The kiss was deepened with his tongue licking at your bottom lip. You let him in and immediately the battle for dominance began. Tasting, suckling, and gripping each other was exciting. Especially when you were pinned against a tree by such a hot guy.

The kiss ended with you tugging on his bottom lip and pulling away to breathe again. As both of you stood there, panting, a grin broke out on Kyōtani's face. "I'll be the best boyfriend I can be."

"C'MON!!! I WANNA WATCH MOVIES!!!" You yelled out, hurrying up your boyfriend as he tugged his shirt on. "Alright alright!! Hold on!!" He said with a laugh, grabbing a good amount of blankets and pillows as the both of you raced towards the couch.


	13. [Air Kiss] ~ [Yū Nishinoya]

===

"Noya, Noya, Noya, Noya-"

"What?!"

"Look."

Tanaka pointed at the bleachers as Yū trailed his finger. You. You were there cheering him on. You had on his old jersey and smiled at him while waving. "Hi, Noya!!!" You yelled out, blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and blew one back at you. Laughing, you sat down as he smiled to himself.

"Man!! You sure are lucky!!" Tanaka told him, high-fiving the libero. Noya grinned widely and laughed. "Only the best!!" He said enthusiastically, giving you a thumbs up just before the whistle rang through the gym walls. 

It was time to play.

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy actual shit.
> 
> It's so short-
> 
> This is just disgusting
> 
> TwT
> 
> Gomenasai-


End file.
